


See You Around

by huhyouexist



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Lena's a gay mess, completely self indulgent, supergirl in superboy's outfit, their both badasses, their young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: Young Lena Luthor runs into some trouble after school. What happens next is completely unexpected.alternate summary:Kara saving Lena and their both gay messes





	See You Around

The deafening sound of the school's dismissal brought Lena out of her thoughts. Following her classmates, she packed up her things and headed out the door.

Star City Boarding School for Women. Well, women who belonged to rich and socially inclined families who wished to see their heirs get the finest education Star City could provide. For Lena, it was only another dot on her well thought out life, one not created by her, but her parents. 

Ever since she was adopted into the Luthor's, they had had her whole life planned out, beginning to end. Grow up, learn everything from the best schools in the country, then join the family company to help aid in their ever growing fortune. 

Just another cog in the system.

Lena sighed as she exited the school building, the sun hitting her face, replenishing some of the energy that had been drained from her body due to classes. She never found a point in learning all this, considering her family taught it all to her well before she had enrolled the school. 

Adjusting the strap on the backpack slung around her shoulders, Lena began to make her way down the street. Her usual routine after was to avoid getting home until she absolutely had to. Sometimes that meant wandering aimlessly around the town or into small shops. Other times she'd sit in a warm cafe and finish the homework the hags she had for teachers would assign.

Running her hand through her black, silky hair, she decided to go down an alleyway that would be a quick shortcut to a nice cafe she liked to stop at. The undercut she had was a sort of rebellious act, to show her parents that they didn't completely control her. At any rate, it made her feel better, what more did she need?

Lena had been too caught up in her thoughts that she had neglected to hear the footsteps walking behind her. Once she did hear them, she whipped her head around to see two men blocking the way she came in. She turned back to run only to find two more men with sickening grins on their faces blocking her escape. 

"What's a pretty lady like you doing in a filthy alley like this, hm?" A man from behind her called and she turned to glare at him, icy green eyes piercing her way through his. 

"Go to hell, sick bastard." Lena spat and the man grinned.

"Such foul language from such a beautiful face." 

"Why don't we beat it out of her." One man called from behind her, she didn't turn, preoccupied with keeping her eyes on the lead man.

"Now now Max, there will be plenty of time for that later, for now..." The man took a step in and widened her arms out, trying to emphasize his power of Lena, it wasn't working.

"I'd like to-" He was cut off when Lena threw her fist straight into his jaw, sending him to the cold, hard ground in an instant. Lena only raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" Lena calls and the man groans.

"You bitch." He hissed. "What are you waiting for?! Teach her a lesson boys!" He growls and Lena turns to look at the boys who were previously behind her.

Just one would have been fine, but three? She couldn't take them all on at once. Still, she put her fists up defensively as the three other boys wrapped arounds her exits and backed her into a building wall. 

One of the boys snickered as he cracked his knuckles.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He snarls and Lena only tightens her fists. Her odds weren't good, but she'd rather die then let these boys win without a fight.

"Like I said to your friend, go to hell." Lena spits and the other boy gets angrier.

"I'll show you hell alrig-" 

A large crash right between Lena and the three boys caused them to back away with wide eyes, full of shock.

When the smoke clears Lena see's a girl, probably around her age, kneeling in the center of the small crater the girl had created. Said girl stood up and smiled at the boys, raising her index finger to them and turning to Lena.

"I saw everything. I like your style, what's your name?" The mystery girl asked and Lena took a moment to look at the girls outfit. She wore a skin tight suit, the pants red and the top half blue with the superman emblem in the middle and with black shoulders. Her boots were calf high with golden linings, and dark red leather gloves and aviators pushed into her hair so Lena could see her sky blue eyes. To top it off, She wore a black leather jacket with the superman logo as well, this one only being outlined in yellow though. 

"Lena Luthor." Lena replied almost breathlessly, she couldn't deny the girl was hot, especially when she grinned at Lena like that. Not like the boys, who were arrogant and selfish. No, this girl grinned with confidence and kindness 

"Well, Lena Luthor," Even the way the girl said her name had an air to it that made Lena's throat dry.

"You take the one on the left and I'll take the other two. Wait for my signal, okay?" The girl asked and Lena only nodded. Then she saw a pipe being raised above the girl but before she could say anything the girl turned around in lightning speed caught the pipe that was coming towards her head. She held the boys arm and twisted, making him yell out in agony, releasing the pipe in which she used to hit the boy unconscious. 

The girl sighed and threw the pipe to the side, staring at the boy now on the concrete.

"You interrupted me." She said to the boy with a cold stare, then lifting her head to the other boys.

"Now," The mystery girl said, her eyes unforgiving and unwavering. 

"Who's next." she said and lifted up 2 fingers into a peace sign. Lena was confused for a moment but then realized.

Oh, the signal.

The boys looked hesitant after watching the girl take down the boy so easily, but never the less got ready to fight. 

The mystery girl spun herself with speed Lena couldn't hope to comprehend, creating a cloud of dust around everyone. Lena used to moment to grab the pipe the blonde had thrown. When she could make out the figure of one of the men, she gripped the pipe tighter and made her way to him, using both her hands to swing the pipe right into the mans head with as much force as she could muster. 

The man hit the ground with a thunk and Lena breathed heavily, straightening up and throwing the pipe next to the man. Running her hand through her disheveled hair, she turned to see the blonde standing over the last conscious man of the group. He eyes were like baseballs, widened in fear as he looked up at the girl. 

"Who the hell are you?!" The man shouted and the girl laughed, reaching down to grab ahold of his shirt and lifting him up off the ground with ease.

"I thought the outfit made it obvious, dumb ass." 

The man gulped as he looked at the emblem, then back up the girl, who only smirked.

"I'm Supergirl, and I hate people like you." And with that, the blonde threw one punch and he was out cold, just like his friends. She threw him against a wall, dusting off her hands ands turning to look at Lena.

"Sorry about that! I usually don't get that riled up but seeing what they were planning to do to you really got to me." Supergirl laughed lightly, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment. 

"I-It's fine." Was all Lena could say. The way this girl switched personalities was astonishing.

"Is there anywhere I can take you? I don't like the idea of another group of these kind of boys cornering you again." It was a nice offer but Lena noticed her destination was just on the other side of this alley.

"Thank you, but where I was going isn't too far, I'll be fine." Lena says and Supergirl nods.

"Alright, if you say so." She said and pulled down her shades to cover her eyes. Supergirl started walking towards her.

"I enjoyed our little team up! If it weren't for the circumstances I'd say it was fun." Supergirl added and Lena smiled. She stopped right next to Lena and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"See you around, Mrs. Luthor." 

Lena shuddered at her voice, hearing footsteps gradually fading behind her, and when she turned she saw Supergirl walking backwards and looking at her with a smile.

"Stay safe!" The girl shouted and proceeded to do a backflip, and when she landed she used her bent legs to shoot off into the air past Lena. The raven haired girl watched in amazement, still trying to convince herself that was real. Gradually, she relaxed back into reality and headed to the café.

'Supergirl huh? Wonder if she's related to Superman.' Lena thought.

-

The next day at school proceeded as normal, classes were the same, Lena knowing the answer before the teacher had even finished the question.

The bell rang and Lena got up to leave, but her exit was blocked by a brunette who Lena recognized but couldn't remember her name.

"Hello, Lena."

Oh. Her.

"Hello Andrea, how's your fathers business." Lena said uninterested and resisting an eye roll.

"Still second to yours, which will change when I take over because, unlike you, I actually try in classes." Andrea said with a fierce stare that would have sent anyone else cowering in fear. But Lena? She could out with this girl in seconds, and she was ready to prove it. Lena smirks.

"Really, then do you know what quantum mechanics are? Or paleomagnetism? How about Biological Anthropology?" Lena asked and Andrea hesitates. Lena knew her answer. Unlike her family, Andrea's family relied on the school system to teach their heirs everything, being too busy with the business to pay attention to teaching. Lena's family, however, ingrained it into her head to learn everything she could from early on, wanting their heir to be ahead of the others in every field.

"I-I...You-"

"Save it Andrea, I learned all of this before you knew how to solve inequalities. You can't beat me, and you know it, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Lena said and walked passed Andrea, running into the girls shoulder, it may have been unnecessary, but damn did it feel good.

As Lena approached the front doors she noticed a large crowd outside the doors. Curious, Lena made her way outside and to the crowd, noticing how everyone was taking picture of whoever this was about.

"Supergirl!"

"Can I get an autograph?"

"Screw autographs! Can I get your number?

Lena chuckled at that last comment before her eyes widened.

Wait...Supergirl was here?

Lena quickly made her way through the crowd and it opened into an gap in the circle where Supergirl was standing in the center, wearing the same outfit apparent on her body as yesterday. 

The blonde was laughing, trying to get people to calm down, which was effectively not working. But, as soon as she made eye contact with Lena, or what she thought was eye contact considering Supergirl had her shades on, she smirked.

"Took you long enough, Luthor." Supergirl said smoothly and everyone stopped talking, watching the exchange. Lena felt a tinge of warmth spread across her cheeks in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you obviously." She said as if it was obvious.

"Why? How'd you even know I go here?" Lena asked in confusion.

"You've piqued my interest. And the blazer your wearing has the school emblem on it." Lena looked down to see that the same uniform blazer she wore every day to school did in-fact have her school emblem on it.

"Sorry everyone! Gotta go!" The comment was met with groans and whines of the group of girls surrounding the blonde. Supergirl gave Lena a smile and spoke.

"Follow me." 

Lena only nodded, as if in a trance, following Supergirl out of the school and down the street. As they walked, Lena couldn't help but want to ask so many questions. 

Why are you here?

Are you related to superman?

What's your real name?

Why me?

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now, feel free to ask." The comment was sudden, as if the superhuman could read Lena's mind. Although it does seem logical to think that a person walking right next to Supergirl would have questions.

"Are you related to Superman?" Lena blurted out and Supergirl looked at her, pushing up her sunglasses with wide eyes. She was quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

Lena was beyond confused. What was so funny? It was a legitimate question! Watching the super cry of laughter made Lena's cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"What's so funny?!" Lena exclaimed and Supergirl waved her hand as she hunched over from laughing.

"I'm sorry, its just that, that's usually not the question people ask." She said as the laughter started to cease. Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, then what do people ask?" Lena said accusingly and Supergirl smirked.

"For my number mostly." She said and Lena blinked before they both started laughing this time. 

"No but really, its usually the standard 'what does the S mean' or 'can you really fly?'" She chuckled and Lena listened intently.

"And to answer your question, yes I am related to Superman. He's my cousin, and he's actually younger then me." Supergirl explained.

"Then why does he look older?"

"I got caught in a place where time doesn't pass on my way to Earth, so when I got out I was still 13 and he was already grown up." 

"Why were you sent here?"

"To look after him, our planet was destroyed, so we're the last two left." Her voice was solemn, sad,

lonely.

"I'm sorry." Lena said.

"Don't be, my people made some wrong choices, It's not anyones fault but their own." This time her voice sounded hurt, and Lena decided to change the subject.

"So can you really fly?" Lena asked jokingly and it managed to get a chuckle out of the blonde. As they continued walking, the super started to float off the ground and hover right in front of Lena.

"Does this answer your question?" She said and Lena's mouth was agape.

"It was a joke, but it's still...astounding." Lena said breathlessly and Supergirl smiled touching back onto the ground and continuing their walk.

"By the way...where are we going?" Lena asked and Supergirl paused before laughing nervously.

"Yeah um...about that...I don't really know." 

"So then why..." 

"I just wanted to get to know you. The way you stood up to those boys yesterday. Even though you were outnumbered you fought back. Most girls I save are crying and begging the boys not to hurt them. You're...different." 

Lena stopped walking and stared at the super, who continued walking a few steps before noticing she had stopped, and turned around.

"What is it?" Supergirl asked.

"Most people mean different as weird or disastrous, so for you to say it like that...thank you." Lena says and see's the blonde smile warmly at her.

"I mean it, I think your a good person, no matter what those preppy rich girls have to say." 

Lena felt like she was going to tear up, and probably was if Supergirls face was any indication. Before the blonde could say anything, Lena waved her hand to stop her and smiled.

"I'm fine, really. If you want, I can show you around town, since you obviously have no idea where we are." Lena said and Supergirl looked around and realized the Luthor was right. With a smile and nervous laugh, Lena started walking through the town and giving the super a tour, during which the two girls learned about each other as well as the town.

"And just so you know," Lena said as they finished their walk around. Supergirl gave her a questioning hum to show she was listening. The raven haired girl gave the super a shove.

"I'm a preppy rich girl too." 

The blonde laughed lightly and shoved back, and leaned into the Luthor's ear. Lena was starting to notice how she enjoyed the close proximity, but tried to shrug it off as nerves.

"Well like I said earlier, you're different." Supergirl whispered in her ear.

-

Months went by and each day Supergirl met Lena outside of school, swarmed with girls like always, but she would always leave as soon as she saw Lena, not sparing the others a second glance.

Lena's school like changed drastically. Every day instead of being called the weirdo intro very or dangerous Luthor, she'd be bombarded by girls asking how she knew Supergirl. She'd always answer the same way.

Getting up and leaving whilst rolling her eyes.

And even with the act of not caring, Lena couldn't deny the growing fluttering in her chest every time she made eye contact with the blonde. She knew what was happening, and she tried to deny it as much as she could. But she was reaching her limit with how close they had been getting over time. And there was still one big issue,

Lena didn't know Supergirls true identity yet.

At first, Lena had scoured the internet for everything relating to the blonde and had found minimal information at best. She had shown up recently around this area, going around and helping people in any way she could. Whether it be a cat in a tree or an armed robbery, Supergirl was there to help.

Still, there was no positive theories on her identity or anything close to, so that that left Lena to only wait and trust Supergirl would tell her someday. 

As Lena left the building, she quickly that there was no crowd as usual, and Supergirl was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Lena continued walking. 'Maybe she's caught up with something right now?' She told herself but Lena couldn't help that pang of hurt in her stomach that she wasn't here.

As Lena turned the corner to walk down the street, she nearly ran into a girl standing right in the middle of the street.

"Wha- Hey!" Lena exclaimed irritated and looked up to get a good look at the girl she had nearly toppled over. She was wearing yellow checkered vans and royal blue ripped jeans. Her top half was a plain grey shirt with a red hoodie, along with a leather jacket that looked all to familiar. The girls was blonde, with bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. To top it off she wore a grey beanie with earbuds hanging out of her shirt.

She was beautiful...

But very familiar.

"Sorry but, do I know you?" Lena asked and the girl chuckled and reached to take her glasses off, and it all became clear. 

"I believe you do, Mrs. Luthor." The girl said and Lena's mouth was hanging open for a good 10 seconds before she regained her composure.

"Supergirl?!" Lena practically yelled, where she was quickly shushed by the blonde. When they were both quiet and the super made sure that no one was staring at them, she grabbed Lena's hand and took them down the street and to a secluded area. When Supergirl was sure no one was following them, she finally spoke.

"Rule #1, don't shout Supergirl when I'm not in uniform, got it?"

Lena only nodded and gulped, it was like meeting her for the first time.

"Okay," Supergirl took a deep breath before starting.

"My name is Kara Danvers, but you've known me these past few months as Supergirl." Kara said and Lena breathed for the first time since being dragged away by the blonde. It was relieving, to finally know her name, to know what she looked like outside of the uniform. 

'Still beautiful, that's what.' Lena thought before shaking her head and focusing on Kara.

"I go to Star City High, on the other side of town, I have a sister named Alex, she's awesome." Lena laughed at that, and Kara chuckled too.

"There's not much you don't know about me, really...everything I've told you is true about me." Kara sighs and laughs.

"I guess all that was left was to tell you this."

Lena smiled. It filled the Luthor with inexplicable warmth that Kara had trusted her with this but still had a few questions now that she knew her identity.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Other then my adoptive family, no. You're the first." Lena couldn't stop the rapid beating in her heart if she tried.

"Why me?"

"I believe its for the same reason your heart is beating so fast right now." 

Lena blinked.

"I'm sorry what?"

Kara laughed at the comment but grabbed Lena's hand and held it against where Lena could feel a very rapid beating heart. A nice shade of red filled her cheeks as she looked at Kara's face, which was blushing as well and refusing to meet her eyes.

Lena had one though running through her mind, to kiss this girl. But to do that she wanted to see the supers eyes, she wanted to know if this was real. 

Slowly, Lena reached a hand up to Kara's cheek and slowly moved it to meet the Luthor's gaze. Those bright blue eyes filled Lena's vision and without realizing they had started to lean in.

And just when their lips were about to touch, Kara pulled away, albeit only a little.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"If you do this, you become a target for enemies."

"As long as I'm with you, I'll fight through anything."

Kara smiled and their foreheads touched.

"I knew you were different from everyone else, but, truly no one compares to you, Lena Luthor." Kara said and finally leaned in all the way.

Sparks, electricity, warmth,

Love.

Lena felt so many emotions but that was the most vivid one. Always at the forefront of it all, practically screaming out the words as their lips connected. Words couldn't describe just how good it all felt, how comfortable she was in the arms of this girl. But one thing was finally clear as she kissed Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, she finally felt at peace.

And that was enough.

Though she craved to continue, her lungs gave out and needed oxygen, forcing her to pull away. Breathing erratic, Lena buried her face in Kara's shoulder, holding onto the blonde, who in turn wrapped her arms securely around Lena. They had each other, and knew each other completely now, and didn't plan on pulling away. 

"I love you..." Lena mumbled quietly and heard Kara gasp. The Luthor's eyes widened when she realized that the girl had super-hearing. She mentally slapped herself but nevertheless tensely waited to see what her reply would be. 

She felt Kara's body slowly un-tense and relax before starting to shudder with laugher. Lena pulled her head up to look at the blonde holding back her laughs, letting a snort or chuckle slip by every once in a while.

"What's so funny?!" Lena asked, red with embarrassment, realizing the nostalgia of the moment.

"Sorry! It's just you never fail to surprise me." The super smiled and leaned into her ear.

"And for the record," With lightning fast speed, Lena was scooped ip into Kara's arms as the super took off into the sky, high above the town and into the clouds. 

When Lena had a good grip on Kara and could focus on the blonde instead to the large gap between Lena's feet and the ground, Kara spoke.

"I love you too." 

All worry melted from Lena's face as she pulled Kara into a deep, loving kiss. And with only them, the stars, and the moon, they made a silent promise.

No matter what happens in the future, they'll face it together.


End file.
